


Principle Greene

by Faith_the_Border_Collie



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26736553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faith_the_Border_Collie/pseuds/Faith_the_Border_Collie
Summary: Why has Carlisle been called in to see Principle Greene and why is Emmett looking so guilty?
Kudos: 6





	Principle Greene

**I do not own Twilight**

**Carlisle POV**

I storm into Forks High School. Out of all my children, it is only ever Emmett that I am called in for. So, I am unsurprised to see the giant boy sitting outside the office after receiving the call from Harold Greene, the principal.

Despite our lack of humanity, he is acting just like a teenager. Avoiding my gaze, rubbing the back of his neck and looking guilty.

Not offering him a word, I rap sharply on the principle's door.

"Come in."

On the phone they hadn't said the reason for this meeting, only that I was required as soon as possible.

I take one of the rickety seats behind the desk and wait. He towers over both me and the desk, his small, stern eyes unsure of where to look. He is obviously used to being the most prominent figure in the room.

Our nature as vampires means that humans are automatically nervous around us, subconsciously recognising us as predators, yet drawn closer. Everything about us draws in our usual prey. Even after so many centuries, the allure hasn't reduced.

"Thank you for coming at such short notice. There have been numerous issues regarding your son, and we are now at a position where we cannot ignore them any longer." He passes me a folder. "As you can see, there have been many incidents which have been associated with him. There are others, but we have no proof that they were him. Considering the family intellect, his stupidity signing his name on pranks is confusing." The last part was muttered under his breath, something that without my enhanced hearing I wouldn't have been able to understand.

I look down at the paper. Listed are many petty pranks which I instantly recognise. It is rare that anything happens in the family without everyone knowing about it. He had been told firmly not a week ago that if he continued, he would be in trouble and I would not be baling him out. And here we are.

"The most recent transgression was only caught this morning. Emmett decided to change Jasper's computer screensaver to that of a cheerleader in a rather compromising position. How he got onto his brother's computer system we don't know, but we also have set school savers which are unchangeable."

I let out a breath, sighing. I don't need to be outside to know that my adopted son will be stifling his laughter. He may have been the eldest when turned, but he certainly hadn't matured like the others. Most pranks were harmless, but this one could have exposed us, and I am not happy.

"Thank you for bringing this to our attention, this behaviour will be changing." Emmett outside gulps, yes, he had better be listening.

"That's good to hear, but there is something else I would like to raise if we can bring him in." I nod.

He stands up and opens his office door making a gesture to enter.

Emmett, hunched and avoiding looking at us, walks into the room and sits next to me. I can't help but frown at him, how could he risk his family like this. Risk upsetting his wife, he knows more than most how painful she finds moving.

We have all been patient in the past when someone slips up, it is part of our nature needing to move without a trace, sometimes with no notice. But this was a deliberate act. He acted recklessly in a way that could have risked the police getting involved. It is normal for us to hack data systems, we needed to change records enough that we were all competent.

"Now, we will be issuing a 5-day suspension for your behaviour, but there is another serious matter that we need to address. All of the work completed in class such as tests is to an incredibly high level. We are very impressed with his ability. However, if he doesn't catch up on the coursework, he will fail the year and be unable to graduate. Do you have any reason for this Emmett?"

We both look at him. I didn't think it was possible for such a hunk to become so small. No reply, not unexpected. He didn't have a valid reason, or even an excuse.

"Well, the school has decided to offer you the opportunity to make up the credits." Principle Greene breaks the ever-growing silence. "You will be required to complete all of the overdue assignments and attend our Saturday morning extra credit sessions until the end of the year. You won't be able to get the grade you could have achieved but at least you won't be held back. I suggest speaking to your teachers if you want to arrange additional extra credit."

The meeting continues for some time, we discuss what is required, when it is due and other expectations. Emmett replies with only simple answers and never stops his examination of the very interesting spot on the carpet.

None of us noticed the final bell ringing, so when we arrive back at the car there is an incredibly angry Rosalie waiting.

"He's all yours." I say laughing. She would give him hell more than I ever could.

**Thank you for reading, please review.**

This was a writing exercise for one of my courses. I understand that it is not perfect, it was an exercise which needed to show specific skills, but I thought some people may enjoy it. I welcome any constructive criticism.


End file.
